stinofandomcom-20200215-history
Binski's Porn Guild
Binski's Porn Guild is a meme that originated from a August 2019 HighWarlordStino stream.. Introduction "Its power comes from a wild forgetting, a surrender to entropy, to what he knows is evil...the rush is more than an attraction. He is helpless before it. Completely out of control." (David Mura, A Male Grief: Notes on Pornography and Addiction) Binski's Porn Guild is a derogatory term coined by Stino on a HighWarlordStino between August 2019 and September 2019. The term is meant as a slight to the guild located on Skeram US PvP. Etymology The origin of the phrase Binski's Porn Guild is a reference to the name of the guild and a name of a channel located on JayBinski's Discord server called the Funhouse. Funhouse is a NSFW channel containing large amounts of pornography. It is primarily occupied by boomers discussing what they liked or didn't like in any particular scene. This association is a point of contention for Stino who feels pornography is a tool used to emaciate men and render them subservient and cuckold, despite many experts in the respected field of Porn Studies who have dis proven this insensitive conspiracy, as well as disproving the existence of porn addiction despite having no medical or scientific background. The fact that these researchers get lots of commendations from porn stars on twitter is just a coincidence. There are rumors that there is actually no end to the Funhouse channel and it is possible to scroll up forever, possibly getting lost in the sauce during the process. The writer of this entry decided to investigate but after automating a scroll bot using a supercomputer at CERN laboratories, our attempt to find where the Funhouse ends has proven to be fruitless. It seems likely we won't be able to determine the true size of Funhouse until quantum computers become commercially available. A clip from a HighWarlordStino stream discussing the computational power needed to operate Funhouse: https://clips.twitch.tv/PatientGorgeousBeanGingerPower Spread Stino was the first person who coined the term Binski's Porn Guild, but it wasn't until recent subscriber dt_dt_ insisted on pushing the meme further that it caught on. This resulted in a brief campaign where this viewer would ask Stino about Binski's Porn Guild in an effort to get him to push the meme further. This resulted in 2 very long diatribes in a single stream regarding Binski's Porn Guild, followed by many more at later points. This is the diatribe that started it all: https://clips.twitch.tv/SmoothElegantAdminAsianGlow And another from that very same stream: https://clips.twitch.tv/EagerBlazingApplePeteZarollTie Porn Addiction Online Porn Addiction: What We Know and What We Don’t—A Systematic Review "As for treatment strategies, the main goal currently focuses on reducing pornography consumption or abandoning it altogether, since clinical manifestations appear to be reversible. The way to achieve this varies accordingly to the patient and might also require some individual flexibility in the strategies utilized, with a mindfulness and acceptance-based psychotherapy being equally or more important than a pharmacological approach in some cases."' https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC6352245/ '''Neuroscience of Internet Pornography Addiction: A Review and Update "ASAM clearly stated that all manifestations of addiction are about common effects on the brain, not the differences in substances or contents or behaviors. Thus, based on this and the findings reviewed within this paper, it is difficult to justify the APA’s explicit disavowal of other compulsive internet behaviors (“Excessive use of the Internet not involving playing of online games (e.g., excessive use of social media, such as Facebook; viewing pornography online)) is not considered analogous to Internet gaming disorder...” 12 (p. 797). By this logic, viewing IP excessively and playing internet games excessively are substantively different, despite substantial overlap in activation of the reward system of the brain, and despite the potential for the exhibition of similar psychosocial behaviors and psychosocial consequences. This is, “biologically and behaviorally inconsistent” 24 (p. 5). https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4600144/ Pornography addiction – a supranormal stimulus considered in the context of neuroplasticity "Since these young people, through the brain's mirror systems, ‘resonate with the motivational state of individuals depicted’ in these films (Mouras et al., 2008), the aggression increasingly inherent in pornography may portend negative emotional, cultural, and demographic effects. These issues warrant greater respect for the power of natural addictions, which can, as their substance counterparts do, ‘change the stamp of nature’ (William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 4). '''Sex, like drug rewards, places its stamp on neuronal receptors, dendrites, and gyri as it facilitates neuroplastic change,' thus meriting the addiction label when compulsively and destructively expressed."'' https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4441125/ Category:Community Entries